Warm Embrace
by Lucicelo
Summary: What started as a simple bath shared between lovers turned into something much more fun. ONESHOT


_A/N: In the beginning, I wrote this as a nice relaxing bubble bath between lovers which turned into them basically fooling around in the tub. I think it came out pretty okay but this was a sporadic thing I did and I just finished it today. I hope you enjoy it. _

_-Lucicelo _

* * *

Warm Embrace (ONESHOT)

Staying in a warm bubble bath for the rest of the afternoon was Hiroki's plan. He wanted to get rid of Miyagi's incessant unfunny jokes and yelling at students from his head though he didn't account on Nowaki making it home at the same time as him. Nowaki jokingly asked if he could join and Hiroki saw the surprise in his eyes when he said yes. Honestly, he just wanted to remain in Nowaki's embrace after a whole day in the outside world. If they both had to get naked and relax in a shared bath, he wasn't about to complain about it.

Hiroki leaned back on Nowaki's bare chest and closed his eyes with a sigh. Feeling Nowaki's large hands rubbing soap onto his arms, he felt the tension of the day leave his body. Light kisses were placed on his right shoulder, the smell of Nowaki's cologne reached his nose. He was just in paradise in Nowaki's arms, he didn't understand why he didn't agree to these joint baths sooner. It was probably his pride getting in the way again but Nowaki wouldn't touch him inappropriately without his permission.

He heard Nowaki humming in between each kiss and each one traveled up his neck, the last one was on his cheek. Letting out a deep sigh, he turned around and opened his eyes to connect eyes with Nowaki. He closed the gap in between them and lightly kissed Nowaki before turning away from him.

Nowaki smiled big as he washed Hiroki's other arm and noticed Hiroki's ear turned red. "Hiro-san.." He wanted Hiroki to kiss him again and again.

"Hmm?" Hiroki muttered, he moved slightly on Nowaki's lap and he smirked slightly when Nowaki stiffened from the movement.

"Do you want to go out for dinner or stay home?" Nowaki asked while he switched from Hiroki's arm to his shoulders.

He needed to focus on something else. Although, Hiroki was looking more tempting as each second passed and he wanted to kiss him thoroughly. Very thoroughly.

Hiroki answered. "I want to stay home...I am too tired to even bother walking out and search for food." And he wanted to stay in Nowaki's arms too.

"Good." He removed his hands from Hiroki's shoulders and wrapped them around his waist. "I would rather stay here with you."

Hiroki turned his head and kissed Nowaki's chin. "You are only saying that because we are both naked in the tub."

"Not just because of that," Nowaki smiled. "But because my schedule has prevented us to spend time together so I don't want to waste any moment without you."

Hiroki smiled lightly and poked Nowaki's cheek. "You sap." He moved around halfway and placed his hands on Nowaki's shoulder. "Don't tell me you were not thinking of doing anything _else_ in this bathtub."

Nowaki snickered. "If I didn't know any better, I would have thought I heard you suggest we do something other than bathing."

Hiroki moved one of his hands up Nowaki's neck and teased some of of the hair sticking to the skin. "Maybe, maybe not, it's all up to you. I'm surprised you haven't done anything else."

Nowaki teased him. "So kissing your shoulder and washing you isn't doing something?"

"It is but you usually do other things..."

"Do you want me to do more _things_?" Nowaki wiggled his eyebrows.

Hiroki rolled his eyes. "Just kiss me Nowaki."

"With pleasure." Nowaki said as he kissed Hiroki and removed his hands from his waist to caress his sides.

They shared more kisses, some complimenting whispers, their legs entangled under the bubbled surface. Their hands were all over each other, their moans echoed in the bathroom but they were lost in their kisses that they didn't hear it.

Hiroki turned himself the whole way and pressed their chests together. Nowaki's breath hitched as their cocks brushed against each other. He kissed Hiroki in time to hear him moaning into his mouth. Oh how this turned him on.

Growing bolder, Hiroki rubbed against Nowaki, feeling their dicks growing harder with each action. His fingers were through Nowaki's semi wet hair and in some instances he took a handful when he deeply kissed him.

Nowaki bit Hiroki's lip, growling deep as he took a hold of Hiroki's hips and pulled him closer to his body. His eyes narrowed the moment Hiroki moaned his name and his hands wandered down to cup his ass. Squeezing those full cheeks, he sucked on Hiroki's neck and relished in the whimpers coming from his lover.

Hiroki's hands slowly went down Nowaki's back and Nowaki shivered underneath his fingertips. Whimpers came out of Hiroki as he rocked his hips against Nowaki, he got another bite to his neck. He was going to have to wear a scarf for the rest of the day with all these marks.

He began sucking on Nowaki's earlobe and heard him groan. Placing one hand on Nowaki's shoulder, he reached down with his free hand and wrapped it around both of their hard dicks. Starting at a slow pace, he heard Nowaki's breathing grow shallow and there were some light mutterings of his name.

"Hiro-san...please.." Nowaki uttered out. "Go a little faster.."

Hiroki increased his speed slightly while Nowaki kissed and licked his neck. "Damn it Nowaki...no turtleneck I have will hide all of these marks." He hissed when Nowaki licked a particular spot. "Or a scarf."

Nowaki smirked as he continued on leaving more marks but on Hiroki's chest. "Alright then," His breath hitched when Hiroki moved his hand even faster. "I'll leave them here."

Hiroki tried concentrating on his hand but Nowaki kept nipping on certain places on his chest which left him breathless. "N-Nowaki." He managed to keep himself together while he moved his hand much faster.

Hiroki felt the pleasure building up in the pit of his stomach and he heard Nowaki muttering his name. Nowaki had stopped kissing his chest and choked out his name. Those blue eyes were dilated in the pleasure as he tried to keep himself sitting up in the tub.

Hiroki's changed the pressure and speed of his hand movements while keeping eye contact with Nowaki. He leaned forward and pecked Nowaki's lips, a light pink color appeared on his face over Nowaki caressing his face with his hand.

They met for another kiss, Hiroki quickened his hand while he tried not to lose focus. Their breathing went faster, they moaned in each others mouths as Hiroki felt himself almost over the edge.

Nowaki lost control first, letting out a moan while he tightened his grip on Hiroki's waist. He saw Hiroki wince at his nails digging into the skin but he heard him grunting from the action. They shared a sloppy kiss before he slumped back on the tub, shivering from Hiroki's hand rubbing their dicks.

Hiroki's pace went faster and faster for his own orgasm, moments later he came. He let out a sigh as he placed his cheek on Nowaki's chest. Hearing his fast heart beat slowing down, he wrapped his arms around Nowaki.

Nowaki rubbed the spots his nails made marks with a tender touch. This made Hiroki lift up his head which gave Nowaki leverage to kiss him. He pecked his lips a few more times while he continued on rubbing those sore spots. Hiroki returned some of the kisses but saw that he was too tired and let Nowaki kiss him.

The water had gone tepid after their long stay in the tub and both of them felt goosebumps when a gust of wind came from the window. Hiroki placed his forehead on Nowaki's shoulder. Nowaki stopped massaging Hiroki's hips, he simply placed them over the marks.

Hiroki muttered. "We have to rinse off, I want to go to sleep in our bed."

Nowaki nodded his head but made no move to let go of Hiroki as he closed his eyes. "Sure..."

Hiroki lifted up his head and patted Nowaki's cheek. "Hey. Hey Nowaki, I am not dragging you out of the tub again."

"Hiro-sannn." Nowaki whined as he opened his eyes and pouted. "I don't want to move yet."

"Nowaki, the water has cum in it. We have to rinse off, unless you want to wrinkle in here." Hiroki nipped Nowaki's lips and Nowaki kissed him. "It's better if we fall asleep in bed than in this uncomfortable thing."

"True..." Nowaki smiled wistfully as his grip on Hiroki slacked which gave the man the opportunity to get out of the tub.

Nowaki watched Hiroki rinse himself off right next to him and was disappointed there were not as many kiss marks as he expected. Hiroki glanced at Nowaki and stuck his tongue out at him while Nowaki blew a kiss at him. Hiroki rolled his eyes in amusement and finished washing everything as he ignored the hickeys on his body.

He moved out of the way when Nowaki got out of the tub and grabbed a towel on the rack. He started drying himself off while Nowaki drained the tub before he sat down on the stool and rinsed his body.

Hiroki grabbed another towel from the rack when Nowaki turned off the tap and stood up on his feet. He handed it to Nowaki and was thanked with a kiss.

Hiroki wrinkled his nose, he placed the towel around his waist as he walked out of the bathroom. Nowaki did the same and followed after him to their bedroom. Quickly dressing in their pajamas, they shuffled into their bed while Nowaki fluffed up all the pillows and Hiroki stretched up his arms before laying down.

As he laid on the bed, Hiroki felt Nowaki pull him into his arms and he jokingly pushed him away. Nowaki chuckled into his ear, Hiroki smiled lightly as he watched Nowaki reaching out his hand and turned off the lamp before their bed.

"Good night Hiro-san." Nowaki tightened his grip on Hiroki's body and entangled their legs.

"Night, Nowaki."


End file.
